


Sprung!

by taylorgibbs



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F, Kinks, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-01
Updated: 2008-07-01
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorgibbs/pseuds/taylorgibbs
Summary: Summary: Tony gets much more than he bargained for.





	Sprung!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: Written for the Kinkfest Livejournal July 1 prompt.  
Prompt: You own this stuff?  
Kink: Straight Guy Sexual Scenario (watching het porn together, with masturbation)  
Notes/Warnings: bit of voyeurism, slight f/f. Thanks to Anna for the beta and kaylashay81 for the prompt!  


* * *

Of all the things Tony imagined he’d see in Gibbs’ seldom-used den, this scene wouldn’t have even made his top hundred. Turned out Bossman did have a second TV, with an attached DVD player, and what was on it was…interesting. In the naked breasts and hairless pussy kind of way.

“DiNozzo! Thought I told you to…” Gibbs trailed off as he too saw what was playing on the TV. “Thought I’d turned that off,” he finished, levering himself up from his recliner.

Tony’s DVD player was broken and he’d received a DVD that had some of his Ohio State footage on it. Buckeye Hits and Misses, or something like that. He’d been complaining loud and long about how he couldn’t see it when Gibbs had pointed at him and gruffly told him to come over at nineteen-hundred. Okay, so it was only eighteen twenty, but he’d wanted to see if they had footage of his broken leg for all to see…

“Shouldn’t have been early, Boss. You own this stuff?” Tony tried to get a glimpse of what was going on in Gibbs’ shorts. The tissues on the side table and the bottle of lube told its own tale of what he’d interrupted. Or maybe Gibbs had just finished. Yeah…Greeeat!

“No, I’m a federal agent who rents it,” Gibbs replied sardonically. “So the director and everyone else can look up my rental history.” Gibbs started to reach over to cuff Tony, but Tony danced away. “No way, I know what you were doing with that hand.”

“Wasn’t doing anything, DiNozzo. Yet.”

Tony shrugged. Intent, action, all the same to him. “What’s the name of this one, Boss. She’s hot.”

“You have no idea,” Gibbs muttered. “Sit and watch and learn, DiNozzo. But if this ever gets out, you’re fired and you’ll never work again, Period. You’ll be too bashed up to do anything but drool.”

Tony swallowed nervously, wondering what alternate dimension he tumbled into.

“This one is called Amateur Sleepover Party. Twelve girls, twelve different scenarios at a sex club, and there are a couple of guys for color too.” He motioned to the couch, taking the opposite end. “There’s one scene you have to see to believe.”

Gibbs flipped through the scene by scene menu and stopped on one, letting out a low chuckle. He handed Tony a slightly warm beer. “Prepare to have your mind blown, DiNozzo. Got this one overseas, don’t think they know anyone here knows it exists.”

The scene faded to black before the close up of a bed appeared, a woman in knee high white socks, a tight white blouse, and a plaid pleated skirt filled the screen. Reddish brown hair ran down her back and Tony wanted to see her turn around, to firm up his little fantasy. When she did…well, his mind was blown and his cock was rock hard in an instant.

“Kate? Gibbs are you serious?” Special Agent Kate Todd was decked out in naughty schoolgirl garb on a dirty DVD.

“Just the beginning, Tony. Look beyond her, on the bed. See the tattooed blonde?”

“Abby?? Abby in a wig?”

“Uh huh.” God Gibbs’ voice got raspy when he was turned on.

Tony watched in shock as Kate stripped before crawling over Abby, kissing and sucking her breasts, parting her hairless cunt and tonguing the clit piercing before diving in and giving her the hottest oral sex he’d ever seen. He was uncomfortable now, shifting in his seat to take the pressure off his hard cock.

“Don’t use it all, DiNozzo.” Gibbs slapped something into his hand…the lube. Was he being given permission to…oh yeah he was. Gibbs had his pants undone and his cock in a hand. Tony was human, he had to look. 

Nice…above average, thick, large head… What was he DOING? Kate and Abby were going at it on screen and he was watching Gibbs jacking off.

“Thanks, Boss.”

“Like what ya see?” 

Tony jerked, squirting a large blob of the stuff onto his hand. “I…”

“The movie, DiNozzo. Not me.” His voice softened, becoming almost velvety. “When the guy comes in, get a load of his name.”

“His name?”

“Yeah…Tony Gibbs.”

“Fuck…” He trailed off, yanking his pants down. If Gibbs didn’t care, he wasn’t gonna be bothered. His cock was aching, throbbing, and Tony couldn’t keep his eyes off the screen.

The guy, spiky haired, a little older, with blue eyes and a huge cock, crawled onto the bed, tongue diving inside Kate. “There’s the tat,” Tony whispered, catching a glimpse of the forbidden ink.

“Yeah, told ya it wasn’t a butterfly.” Tony stole another glance over at Gibbs, who was stroking himself slowly, thrusting up into his hand. Yeah…watching Gibbs like this was almost as big a turn on as watching Abby and Kate. He split his time between watching Kate and Abby writhing on “Tony Gibbs’” cock and tongue, and watching half their inspiration getting himself off.

Tony Gibbs started pounding into Kate, who was tugging at Abby’s pierced nipples, when the real Gibbs started making choked sounds of need. Tony turned his entire attention to the other man. He could only watch as Gibbs played with his balls and teased his cock head before twisting and pulling his shaft in long strokes, pushing himself toward the edge relentlessly.

“Like watching, DiNozzo?”

“You have to ask?” Tony chuckled, motioning to the television. “Yeah, I like what I see.”

“On and off screen?” Gibbs’ words were broken by the needy sounds he was making. This whole situation was turning him on as well.

“Yeah…Oh yeah.” Tony began stroking himself faster, emboldened by Gibbs’ eyes on him. The older man slowed his strokes to match Tony’s and just as the women screamed out both of their names, both of the men exploded with groans of utter satisfaction, eyes locked on each other.

It was a couple of minutes before Tony could tear his eyes away. “Hey, Boss? You own any more of this stuff?”


End file.
